amor complicado o prohibido!
by lauritta1993
Summary: sinopsis: Que pasa cuando la lider de las animadoras bianca duff i el mafioso lucas ross se conocen en un castigo por llegar tarde clase! Bianca es la tipica chica rica,que saca exelentes dentro del isntituto es una alumna ejemplar ,pero ella tiene un secreto sus padres no se preocupan por ella desde que murio su hermano su familia ya no era lo que era ahora se esta viniendo bajo !
1. sinospis!

_sinopsis: Que pasa cuando la lider de las animadoras bianca duff i el mafioso lucas ross se conocen en un castigo por llegar tarde clase! Bianca es la tipica chica rica,que saca exelentes dentro del isntituto es una alumna ejemplar ,pero ella tiene un secreto sus padres no se preocupan por ella desde que murio su hermano su familia ya no era lo que era ahora se esta viniendo bajo con una madre que se emorracha cada dia i un padre ausente. Lucas el tipico chico mal hablado,violento,i chulo el viene de una familia rica en colegio pasa de todo , cada dos por tres se mete en problema i le da igual todo ,le gusta divertirse ,emborracharse,drogarse i sobre todo tenen sexo con cada una de las chicas. ¿Que pasara cuando se conozcan una chica buena i el chico malo?__**¿Cuando lucas se entere que bianca es la hermana de carlos? ¿ I que terrible secreto guarda lucas para odiar tanto a bianca?**_

Bueno soy principiante en esto pronto les subire el primer clapitulo de esta historia de amor prhibidoooo!


	2. capitulo 1: el incio

capitulo 1: se conocen

Bianaca

Sali de mi casa corriendo mi madre ya avia vuelto a beber , cogi el coche lo arranque a toda prisa por que mi madre venia a toda prisa detras de cuando sali de esa enorme casa me tranquilize ahora estava a salvo de esa dichosa mujer.

Se que no deveria decirle dichosa mujer ya que es mi madre ,pero lo era, en estos ultimos 6 años avia cambiado todo ,desde la muerte de mi hermano mis padre cambiaron i a mi me toco cargar con las concecuencia de ellos.

No me di cuenta que ya estava entrando en el parquing del intituto, aparque i me quede como media hora pensando que aqui tenia de ser diferente, tenia que parecer perfecta asi que me maquille i puese una cara de felicidad aun que yo no a sentia ,tenia que aparentar se perfecta, que mi vida era perfecta i que bueno mi padre tambien, en el instituto me consideravan una diosa asi por que no seguirles el juegos ya que en instituto me sentia segura , ya que en casa no! sali del coche i me dirigui a la puerta de entrada , lucia me estava esperando como siempre.

Lucia:bianca ya as lleguado. dijo ella mientras se avalanzava hacia mi abrazandome, estava loca de remate pero era mi mejor amiga sabia todo sobre mi familia i ella guardaba mi termino de abrazarme caminamos asi las taquillas mientras me explicaba lo que abia estado haciendo el finde setmana, yo realmente odiava el fin de setmana por que tenia de gauantar a mi madre borracha i tirada por los ricones, de verdad que lo odiva.

Bianca:Lucia tienes los apuntes de fisica esque no eh podido que no eh podido estudiar con la borracha de mi madre por hay dando la lata.

Lucia: veo que nos as podio estudiar eh aqui tienes.

Los cogui i me dirigui a la biblioteca para estudiar por lo menos una hora, ella se fue para el la sala de direcíon en ella se encontrava la secretaria era alta ,degada,pelo rubio parecia una actriz sacada de hollywood no entendia como avia acabado de secretaria de un instituto de mierda como este pero en la enorme biblioteca era grande como no decir inmensa , vi una messa alejada de las vista de los otros alumnos para porder estudiar puse los cascos i me dedique a escuchar la musica de titanic por que era la unica que me relajaba i podia concentrarme ,paso media hora encuando mis ojos se empesaron a cerrar i finalmente me dormi ,en aquella mesa de biblioteca sin niguna preocupacion.

Lucas

Me desperte por la claridad del sol atravez de lla ventana joder cuantas vez le avia dicho a mi primo que las dejaria con la cortina pero el como siempre pasava, entonces me levante ya que el cabron de mi primo dejo las cortinas abiertas para las ecaleras me encontre que en la casa no avia nadie mi padre ya sabia ido a trabajar i mi primo ya avria ido al instituto de mierda al que vamos, asi que deci ducharme, vestirme i fumarme un porro de marihuana antes de ir aquella mierda! finalmente me acabe el porro i cogi el coche i lo puse a ese preciso momento veo que suena el movil en la pantalla reflectava que me estava llamando mi primo.

Lucas: si dime! tardo como unos 3 segundos en contestar ,dios me estava volviendo loco odio eso i mas cuando voy fumado.

Marc: Primo querido cuando piensas aparecer por aqui el director no tardara en darse cuenta que llegas tarde como siempre , i ya sabes quete dijo a la proxima te expulsava no querras que mi querido tio lo sepa verdad.

Lucas: joder ya voy! i le colgue el telefono me estava poniedo de muy mal humor

Llegue al parquing del instituto i deje el coche en el primer sitio que me dio la gana cogui las cosas i me adentre en esa mierda de instituto, odiaba esta alla pero no podia hacer otra cosa que ir por que asta que lo cumpliera la mayoria de edad no me dejarian tocar la fortuna familiar maya mierda enserio. Me dirijia a la sala del dirctor pero antes queria pasarme por la biblioteca para acabarme el porro, estava a punto de ir al mismo sitio que voy a fumar pero cuando llegue lo unico que me encotre fue una chica de pelo rubio claro i por lo que parecia delgada estava durmiendo tan tranquilamente en ese lugar por dios, era realmente hermosa pero en cuando mire la cara me di cuenta que era esa chica creida , en otras palabra era la lider de las animadoras como todos la llamavan la dios de la marguineda!

Me hacer aver si realmente estava dormida o solo esta estirada cuando estoy los suficiente cerca de su cara sus ojos se abren como arvitas i da un salto que se cai de la silla vaya chica ahora aparte de creida es torpe por dios!

Bianaca: quien coño eres? me dijo mientras se levantava i ponia todo en su sonrio con malicia i me hacerco mas a ella golpea su cuerpo contra la pared i el mi cotra su cuerpo le pongo una mano el ciman del hombro apollada en la apred

Lucas: balla balla con que la diosa del colegio se a quedado dormida en medio de la biblioteca i encima ya llegua tarde a las ollo esas palabras salir de mi boca rapidamente me empujo para salir de alli pitando i lo consigio.

Mire el reloj i ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana me ava perdido dos clases asi que me dirigi para la tercera ya que me tocaba ficica con el dichoso director!

Bianca

Sali pitando de la biblioteca me avia quedado dormida i encima en cuando abro los ojos lo primero que me encuentro es al mayor delicuente de la es cuela lucas ross vaya mañana primero mi madre ahora ese tipo que es lo que me podia pasar aun peor!Encuando me di cuenta estava en la puerta de la clase i la estava abriendo i cuando entre el profesor de fisica o director me estavan mirando nose por que me miravan si por lleguar tard o por otra cosa!

Lucas:Me dejas pasar durmiente! oi detras de mis espalda en cuando me gire lo que vi fue a ese tipo otra vez ,por dios este dia no es mi dia por que me tiene que pasar a mi primero llegar tarde a clases cosa que nunca avia echo i despues encontrarme al mayor imbecil i delicuente de la ecuela!Antes de poderme sentar una mano me aguarro i me llevo fuera mietras gritava lucas tambien.

Director:señorita duff esta es la primera vez que llega tarde pero no puedo dejar pasarlo en cuando a ti señor ross ya es la quinta vez que llegua tarde sintiendolo mucho los dos van asta castigados en el recreo todos los dias durante 1 setmana. no podia cree que me avian castigado

Bianca:directo no puede hacerme esto tengo entrenamiento de animadoras i no las puedo fallar

Lucas: oh tranquila se podran apañar sin su diosa jajajajaja me dijo entre carcajadas eso me enfurecio mucho.

Bianca: lucas por que no te vas adrogar un rato. cogi i me marche de ese despacho i ese tipo arrante por dios no lo soprtava.


	3. capitulo 2

Lucas

Ya fuera del despacho de ese inutil , me fui en busca de mi primo remalmente esta mu cabreado por culpa de esa creida en ese momento si alguin me provocava seguro que le dartia pelea despues de caminar por el maldito instituto por fins encontre a mi primo el cesped hablando con nuestra pandilla.

Marc: porfina apareces, me decia a medida que me hacer que i me sente justos a su lado me encendi el ultimo trozo de prorro i me lo fume nessesitava tranquilizarme.

Lucas: oh vaya perdona por preocuparte por mi, pero estava metido en unos asutitos con el director i una creida

Marc: vaya tean vuelto a pillar verdad.

Lucas: si pero tranquilo no mean expulsado solo castigado.

Marc: me alegro ya sabes que no me importa guantarte. le cogi de la cabeza i le empese a arrascala como niños, desvie mi mirada hacia la fuente donde justo estava cominando esa creida.

Marc: que miras chico.

Lucas: nada

Entonces mi primo como no, miro hacia alla lo que esperava era ver alguna chica que ya me avia tirado o liado pero no vio eso sino vio que mirava a la diosa de la escuela.

Lucas: con esa creida tengo el castigo dije señalandola.

Marc: no puede ser lucas, te dare un consejo, az el castigo i ya esta ,no te impliques con ella

Lucas: no tienes de que precuparte primo no lo are.

Marc: lucas te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Lucas: dispara!

Marc: sabes como se llama.

Lucas: no realmente solo se que la llaman bianca i que tambein la llaman la diosa de la marguineda

Marc: lucas ella se llama bianca duff ella es la hermana menor de carlos duff. Encuando escuche ese nombre los pelos se me pusieron de punta no podia creelo que esa creida fuera la hermana de un buen amigo que tuve i que tambien me traiciono ,no podia hacercarme a ella mas , por su propio bien i tambien por el mio.

Lucas: no puede ser ,pero si su hermana no vivia aqui , que coño es esto!

Marc: si vivia aqui lo que pasa que el la mantuvo en secreto no podian relacionarlo con el por ya sabes que!

no me lo podia creer que justo hace 3 horas avia discutido con esa creida i despues ,enterarme que era la hermana de carlos que un dia fue mi amigo ,no puede ser esto se me va a complicar , mas vale que siga el consejo de mi querido primo i que no me implicara con ella solo por el echo de que era la hermana de carlos .

Bianca

Estavamos sentadas al dado de la fuente mientras lucia me contava su nuevo amor ,yo movia la cabeza haciendo ver que la escuchava pero realmente lo que tenia en mi cabeza era otra cosa el encuentro en la biblioteca con ese tipo , en el despacho de direction i lo creido que era dios mio como lo odiava pero no me lo podia sacar de la cabeza ese cuerpo musculos , esos ojos verde oscuro ,ese pelo negro rebuelto ,esa piel morena dios me estava volviendome loca imaginadomelo, oh pordios bianca pero en que estas pensado!

Lucia: bianca,bianca estas escuchandome

Bianca: lo siento pero estava en otra cosa perdona que me decias. dios no podia ni prestar atencia a mi amiga por ese tipo en mi mente dios donde me avia metido.

Lucia: en que estavas pensado.

Bianca: nada solo son tonteria solo eso

Lucia: para ser tonteria estavas pensando mucho en ello

Bianca:es una tonteria tranquila ahora te escucho

Lucia: en que estavas pensado amiga mia

Bianca: no da igual no es nada interensante enserio

me miro con una cara de o me lo cuentas o te mato bueno ya que no avia esuchado lo que me desia ella por lo menos se merecia una explixaxion no!

Bianaca: esta bien... es sobre el tal lucas ross ese es un mal hablado i arrogante

Lucia: dios mio bianca con ese no te metas tu no sabes de los que es capaz de hacer

Bianca: tampoco sera para tanto hombre

Lucia: no as oido los rumores

Bianca: no i tampoco me interesan la verdad

Lucia: pues te los voy a decir te guste o no ,dicen por hay que es un delincuente que trafica con drogas i que pertenece a la mafia ah enviado a unos cuantos al hospital por provocales i que es peligroso

Bianca: son puros rumores , a lucia te as pvidado de uno que tambien es un mujeriego pero eso no es un rumor es verdad i se puede deducir por la cantidad de chicas que esta cada dia

Me levante para ir a tirar mi almurzo no probado a la que hablar de lucas me avia quitado las ganas de comer,cuando volvia a mi sitio vi que me estava mirando fijamente, el se dio cuenta i sonrio con malicia ,intente apartar la mirada para ignoralo pero no pude nuestros ojos estavan cruzados los dos nos que damos quietos hay en medio de la multidad sin apartar la mirada, asta que senti el brazo de alguien en ese momento me gire aver quien era!

Lucia: bianca por que esta aqui parada

Bianca: nada solo estava mirando aquella chica de alli me parecio conocerla de algo pero me equivoque

I despues de eso salimos de comedor para dirijonos para casa , lo que me avia ocurrido hoy nose si era el peor dia de mi vida o solo una piedra en mi camino pero de algo estava segura que me estava empezando a echizar esos ojos verdos oscuros i no podia permitirlo.

Perdonen si no entiende las historia per esta narrada por los dos personajes principales en cada capitulo hay un espasio donde solo aparece una nombre como bianca o lucas eso quiere decir que la esta narrando uno de los dos personajes .

Bueno chicos intenatre subir mas capitulos de esta historia... comenten i denme ideas para serguir la historia de lucas i bianca

agradesco mucho que la lean

asat el proximo capitilo.


End file.
